1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an electronic calculator with different calculation functions such as the four basic arithmetic functions, and a time display function.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
An electronic calculator with time display function has recently been marketed. The electronic calculator includes a calculation part and a clock part arranged separately from each other. The calculation part comprises mainly a display unit, an input unit for generating numeral input signals, arithmetic instruction and the like, an arithmetic unit, a memory circuit cooperating with the arithmetic unit, and a control circuit for operating the arithmetic unit and the memory circuit which functions in accordance with a predetermined program. The clock part comprises mainly a time unit signal generator and a counter for counting the time unit signals. The electronic calculator is changed over to the operating mode of the calculation part or to the operating mode of the clock portion for arithmetic or time display.
Only the standard time of a predetermined country is displayed in the conventional electronic calculator with time display function. When one travels to another country, or one uses a telegram, a telephone or a TELEX (teleprinter exchange) for the other country, it is often desirable to know the present time of the other country. For that purpose, the time difference between the predetermined country and the other country should be calculated.